This disclosure describes a system and method for enabling voice and broadband data delivery to users in expeditionary deployments. A main problem with these “disaster” deployments is authentication, identification, and registration of users at the disaster site. Typically phone systems are down so normal voice and text numbers are inoperative. The system described herein addresses these problems and can be used for, but not limited to, disaster locations, deployment of combat troops in battle locations, and Greenfield telecommunications deployments in harsh locations.